How far will I go for you Dean?
by RoseDelion
Summary: Anna/Adara a Mord-Sith fights along side the brothers. When the one she loves dies, she will do anything to get him back. Even if that means making deals with a certain angel.. O/C
1. Dean's dead

_This is my first fanfiction story, I have written on other sites before. This story is a crossover between two of my favorite shows. My O/C was living in the time of The Legend Of the Seeker. Now she is living in modern time with Supernatural. The story explains it. Any questions about this story just message me :)_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Legend of The Seeker story/plot. Same with Supernatural. I do own Anna/Adara_**

_Summary: Anna who also will go by Adara is a Mord-Sith. She loves Dean, but Dean dies by the hands of Lilith. Adara will do anything to get Dean out of hell. Even if that means making deals with angels. I am going to keep the story in plot with the show on T.V._

I remembered waking up to rays of sun seeping into the window blinds. I just loved waking up to sunny days and that of Dean Winchester. I had an unreal feeling since I moment I met him. I was the one who saved Sam and Dean from a demon once. I am what few people know of they call me a Mord-Sith. Now Sam and Dean have never heard of it, probably because their father has never heard of it. He was the one that raised them as the hunters they are. It surprised me when I had to explain it. Their father John was well known among my people. We did not fear him; simply because that is the way, we were trained.

We were trained to be "broken ". Where we have no need of personal desires, and that we must obey our mistress/teacher. I was taken from an early age. I now know why they took me. I was the kindest girl in my village. Moreover, they broke me. That cult told me lies, lies that would haunt me until the day I die, if there was a way.

They tortured my mother until death; they said it would break me from compassion for others. The last and final day of my training is when they dragged my father in front of me, and said he was a horrible person that deserved death. Now being a girl of twelve, I could not endure the pain they brought upon me. They told me to kill him, and I did. I did just that. I felt horrible, and wanted to die I even begged for it. My teacher promised me, that no one would touch my family again. In addition, I believed her.

I then was brought into a cold dark dungeon. And brought forth to Lord Rahl. I was too scared to speak, until he told me how well I have been doing. He gave me the powers I have to this day. I have the ability to steal other people's powers, and use it against them.

I was amazed at the power I possessed, if someone with any magic wanted to hurt me, I could hurt him or her with a single thought. I felt like I was queen to Lord Rahl. He then lowered himself to my eye level and presented me with an agiel. An agiel will bring upon unbearable pain to anyone with a single touch. It has the powers to break bones, or it can kill anyone with a single touch, that is if I think it.

Try explaining that to the brothers. They bombarded me with questions; where did I come from? Who were my people? What is the purpose of this, why me? I have been asking the same question myself for centuries. Yes, I am that old. In addition, I do not look my age at all one bit. I look as if I am someone in her early twenties.

I had met the brothers one morning when they came pounding on my hotel door. Not feeling any type of threat, I opened it. One of the brothers was very handsome, blue eyes dark hair, charming smile. The kind of guy mothers would want their daughters to bring home. The other was mysterious. His eyes captivated me. He was tall and had ear length brown hair that framed his face nicely.

They had been asking if I had seen this man. That man was their father, John. They explained to me that he went out hunting and has not been back since. I agreed to help them look.

They were quite pleased I would help them look, seeing as I told them I knew the woods well. The woods they were describing to me, was the woods demons hide. I was not scared at all. And at the moment, I did not care if Dean and Sam died. I just felt the need to get some rage out, the rage that has always been bottled up since I decided to escape the Mord-Sith cult. I wanted to fulfill my bargain to Lord Rahl and The Keeper of the underworld.

As we neared the edge of the woods, I had a strange feeling we were being watched. I knew that feeling well. I was dressed in ordinary clothes, which is completely different from the way I normally dress. I was trying to 'fit in' to society standards, but I always carried my agiel wherever I went. Even if it was a trip to a public restroom. Gross.

We started walking as to where I believed their father to be, no one spoke. A silence made me think of the clan of Mord-Siths. We only focused on what was in front of us. Now that I was living in the modern word, silence irritated me to no end.

As we were nearing the edge of a stream, a demon came running full blast to the handsome one who I knew as Dean. I felt the utter feel of excitement and rage boil in my blood, but when the demon ran towards Dean, my heart stopped. The demon looked like an ordinary person, all except pitch black dark eyes. Empty eyes.

The demon tried to punch Dean, but Dean dodged it causing the demon to hit a tree. I made it just in time before the demon could touch Sam. He was about to tell Sam something, when I stabbed my agiel into the demons neck, causing him to cry out in pain. He fell to the ground dead.

The brothers were stunned. Little by my actions, but of that of my agiel. It looked like an ordinary rod, expect dark red, and it was a little over a foot long. I then had to explain my whole life story to them during our walk to find their father.

We eventually found their father, wounded, but alive. He explained to them, that the demon that killed their mother has eerie yellow eyes. Moreover, was in search of a gun, a gun called the colt. The demon with the yellow eyes and john were both looking for it when they encountered one another. The demon got away, and John was alive.

John trained his boys to be hunters. Taught them everything they know. He passed away, he sold his soul to save Dean. Sam's older brother. He told them to find the colt, before he passed. And I have been on every step of the journey here to help.

Why the sudden change of heart? I felt a unique feeling since I met Dean. Who knows maybe its lust or love? I could not tell. At that time, I needed to help him.

I remember waking from a wonderful dream and came face to face with Dean. He was still sleeping. Oh how he looked so peaceful. He was so handsome, and I smiled at the thought of him being with me forever. I told him at some point in our relationship that I cannot die. When he asked me how I responded with "A wizard wanted to save me from The Keeper, he offered me the breath of life. The immortality of drinking water from a sacred spring. "It was a stupid idea, but I'd saved the wizards life and he wanted to repay me.

I wanted to be with Dean forever, but forever is an awfully long time. A time he did not possess.

But that was never going to happen. Dean has been dead for one month.

It all happened a month ago. We had tracked down Lilith and planned on killing her. Well, to find out she was just a little girl, well a demon inside a little girl. Our strategy was perfect, Dean figured out all the neighbors in the neighborhood were not really neighbors, but demons. They were watching out for us..they knew we would be coming eventually.

Bobby placed a cross in the water that lead to the sprinklers. The demons were on to us, but we took our chances and raced to the house where Lilith was. The herd of demons chased after us, Bobby turned on the sprinkles-destroying the demons.

As soon as Dean, Sam, Ruby and I walked in the house, I smelled death lots of it. Dean spotted a man hiding in a closet. He told Dean his daughter was upstairs, but she wasn't his daughter anymore. We silently searched the house, while Sam went into the little girl's room. I searched everywhere, Dean and I found nothing. I had no clue where Ruby was.

Dean and I walked to find Sam. He was about to stab Lilith with Ruby's knife. When Dean stopped him. I was confused at his actions, and would have yelled, but I had no intention of waking Lilith.

"She's not Lilith!" Dean hissed to Sam. Sam and I knew how Dean knew. Dean was so close to death, going to hell. He could see demons, even if they were in people.

Confused we walked down stairs and found Ruby. I was furious, how did that bitch know we were here?! Dean roughly grabbed my hand and squeezed it hard; I winched and asked him what was going on.

"Hell hound..over there." He responded, he pointed into an empty corner. I nodded at him. I heard it growl, but I didn't see it. We took off running until we came to a room with a large table. No way out. We were trapped, sitting ducks.

Ruby asked for her knife back, which Sam refused. I was to busy worrying about Dean that I didn't hear him whisper to Ruby.

"You're not Ruby." Dean said to someone who was using Ruby's body. I assumed Lilith. I was right. Sam and I looked at each other while a 'oh shit' kind of look.

"Very good Dean!" Lilith said to Dean, while Dean slowly started walking back towards the large wooden table.

"Where is she!" I screamed at Lilith. She was grinning at me, while I stood in front of Dean. I would protect him. I would destroy anything that would try to harm him.

"Oh, I sent her far away. I like this body. It's so nice." She responded back to me while running her hands down Ruby's body.

"How long have you been in her body?" Dean silently asked from behind me. I warned him with my hands to stay put. If Lilith wanted Dean, she would have to go threw me first.

"Oh, I've been her for a while now." She started laughing. I was pushed with a strong force that knocked me out. But before I could slip in the darkness I heard someone open the door and with a laughing voice say, "Sick em' boys."

I was only out for a minute, when I woke up I heard Dean's agonizing cries for help and I tried pushing myself to my feet. He was being teared to shreds, by the hellhounds I couldn't see. Tears came to my eyes as I realized there was nothing left to do, except protect Sam. I had to.

Lilith raised her hand toward Sam; I rushed in front of Sam and put my own hand up towards her as a huge bright light shot out at Sam and me. I used all my Mord-Sith power to push her power away from us. She looked confused and in the blink of an eye was gone.

I must have passed out, because I woke up at Bobby's house. Bobby found me first as I cautiously walked downstairs. He was silently crying as he reached for me to hug me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I couldn't cry, my old Mord-Sith self kicked in. I knew what I had to do. I had to get Dean out of hell. I knew I had to go to the only person I knew that could help. Without saying goodbye I packed my stuff and left. I had to see Lord Rahl.


	2. Should I start praying now?

I left early morning. I started walking down the road. I had no clue where I was going, but I knew it had to be somewhere far away from Sam. It was hot out this morning. I dressed in casual clothes today-dark blue jeans, a black tank top, and a pair of comfy shoes. I figured since I was going to be walking, mine as well be comfortable. I smiled as I remembered myself asking Dean why he didn't just fly to far places. The look on his face said it all. He was scared of heights, which is why he drove his car all over the U.S.

I pulled my dark hair into a loose messy bun, and reached for my sunglasses in my bag. I didn't see any cars coming, but if I did I would try to get a ride. The sun felt like fire on my skin. I walked off the road and sat beneath a tree and relaxed a bit. My thoughts lingered back to Sam. Would he hate me? Hate the fact I left? My thoughts were dissolved my limbo of memories as I saw a bright red truck speeding down the road. I eagerly raced to the side of the road and stuck out my thumb like I had seen in movies. Back in my day, we either rode horses everywhere or walked.

The red truck stopped beside me and I grinned and ran to the passenger side door. It was a nice truck, looked new.

"Thank you so much! I really appreciate it!" I said to the driver as I sat beside him. He was handsome, tall. He looked friendly and caring.

"That's no problem at all ma'am. And you're welcome! I'm Tom" He responded back as he reached for my hand in a shake.

"Anna." I added. I was grateful I had my sunglasses on. If he saw my eyes, it would just lead back to more questions. Which I really wasn't in the mood for.

"And where are you planning on going to Anna? Can you take off you glasses? I wanna see your face?"

I was a bit in shock that he told me what to do. I slowly slid my glasses off my face and turned my face towards his. His eyes widen and his jaw dropped slightly. He was starting to get on my nerves. I just wanted to reach the Pine Woods and seek lord Rahl.

"Your eyes, they're purple. That ain't uh normal…" He plainly said to me. I slid the glasses on my face and started out the window. I would just lie; lie about my eyes like I have been doing for a long time.

"I was born pre-mature. I didn't get enough oxygen into my brain, and the doctor gave me the medicine which I was allergic to. It defected my eye color from green to purple." I lied through my teeth.

"Oh if you could drop me off at Pine Woods, I'd really appreciate that." I added in. I closed my eyes. Not wanting to talk anymore I pretended I was going to sleep. If Tom tried anything I have my trusty agiel here right in my bag.

I woke hours later I recognized the place. I was a few miles just outside Pine Woods. I was in need of using my legs again. I haven't had a long run in a long time. With Sam and Dean we drove everywhere.

"Hey Tom, I really appreciate you giving me a ride. You can let me out here." I said to Tom while reaching for my bags.

"Well you're awake! Are you sure you want to be let out here? It's getting dark." Tom replied while glancing at me.

"Yes, I'm positive. I'll be fine, don't worry." I let out a small laugh hoping to convince him to believe me. He checked out his mirrors and pulled off to the side of the rode. I knew a few miles east there would be the rift. The only place I could find Lord Rahl. And it may be my only opportunity to get Dean back.

"Okay sweetheart. Be safe." Tom said to me while I was opening the door. I nodded my head and smiled.

I waited for him to drive off and I immediately started running. After living so long-my powers increased in time. I was amazed at how fast I was running. Trees, bushes, and shrubs, flew past me while I ran. The sun was slowly setting and I knew there was a possibility that demons and other creatures might be in the woods, but I would be surprised if they caught up to me.

While I ran my thoughts raced in my mind. I remembered Sam telling me that Ruby said she could help save Dean. She lied, she told Dean he was fucked and there was no way out of his deal. If I ever see her again, I'm going to punch her so hard; I'll knock her demonic soul back to hell.

I was half-way there. It was a huge crack in the Earth in a large valley just outside the woods. I've heard tales of how people dared their friends to go out into it. Bad idea…the rift was not meant for humans. It was meant for the dead. I wouldn't find Dean there I knew that already. He made a deal with a demon; he didn't die by my hands..if he did, the rift is where he would be. If a human went into the rift, they would age at a rapid rate causing them to die before they reached the bottom. Then their souls would be stuck there for eternity. How do I know? I died once. I died in battle. I made a deal with Lord Rahl to send me back as one of the 'undead'. Each day I lived, I had to kill and sent one soul to the keeper. I got out of it of course. Saving that old wizard's life, he saved mine.

I got closer; I could see the green flames seeping out into the dark sky. I noticed I was getting tired, but I pushed myself to run. I got to the rift closer than I expected. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and remember all my training as a mord-sith. It would come in handy, with Darken Rahl you have to be strong and show no fear. He could sense it.

The green fire burned my skin, trying to age me. Normally, a person would have to die in order to come face to face with Darken Rahl, but not me. I knew where the rift was. I grabbed hold of the cave wall trying to steady myself as I descended further into the rift. I saw Darken Rahl, also known as the keeper. He saw me coming, my it has been hundreds of years and he was still here. Oh bad that must suck.

"Adara ? My, my, my it has been a very long time. Here I thought your soul would be delivered to me centuries ago. What brings you here traitor?" Lord Rahl said to me, I winched as he used my real name, my middle name is Anna, I just tried to hide myself away from people that might find me. Lord Rahl came at me while taking long strides in my direction. I put a smirk on my face trying to hiding the desperate feeling.

"Lord Rahl. I come to you seeking assistance." I was cut off by him talking over me.

"Assistance?! What could I possibly do for you? Better yet, why should I help you in the beginning?" He said with fury in his voice. I gulped and steadied my breathing. Should I just breakdown? Tell him the real reason why I'm here? Not beating around the bush, I nodded my head. Here comes some serious ass kissing.

"Lord Rahl. I'm sure you have heard of the Winchester brothers. One of the brothers, Dean made a deal with the crossroads demon. He exchanged his soul for his brother's life. A life for a life. I am in love with Dean. I want him back. I came to you..because I know how powerful you are. You are the only one that can help him. Please.." I let out a long breath I was holding and held my hands together while looking in his eyes. He looked angry, then amused.

"Oh Adara ..your Mord-Sith training has decreased in the centuries. You were one of my best."

I cut him off, with venom dripping in my voice I responded, "I am still a Mord-Sith, Darken Rahl. And my training has lasted with me throughout out the centuries."

He nodded while stepping closer to me. He picked up a lock of my hair and held it between his index finger and thumb. He held it to his nose and inhaled my scent. I suppressed a shudder.

"Well then, what would you have me do?" He asked while letting my hair fall beside my shoulder again. He was close to me, so close I could feel his breath on my face. I stood my ground.

"I want you to bring Dean back to the world of the living." I replied. I glanced around; I noticed hundreds and hundreds of doomed souls fighting with each other. A never-ending fight.

"Adara , I understand where you come from. But I assure you..I would help, but I cannot. He made a deal with the devil. This is the underworld. Hell is completely different from this." Confused by this I asked, "What do you mean different?" He grabbed my right hand and held it up to his chest.

"Hell is a place for souls that were meant to be the most painful eternity forever. Souls held my chains ripping the souls apart-others must relive their deaths over and over again. In this place, the underworld souls are just tormented by me."

He continued, "Only one being can pull a doomed soul out of hell." He dropped my hand and turned around and started walking away. I walked towards him angry he could not help.

"What being? What being to you speak of? Lord Rahl, please.." I expressed to him. It felt like their was a huge hole in my chest. I missed Dean terribly, and was angry at the fact I might not help him.

"Angels, Adara . Angels. They are the only ones who can pull a soul out of hell." He replied while turning towards me again.

"How do I find them?" My voice shaking with fear. I've done so much bad, yet I have fought to make good.

"You don't..they come to you. That is all I can say Adara . Do you realize how long you have been down here? I was puzzled by his question. I was only down here for about fifteen minutes.

"About fifteen minutes-why?"

"In the underworld fifteen minutes is about one month in your world." He explained to me while looking amused. His eyes were sparkling, but still held rage.

"One month?! Why didn't you tell me? Never mind, I've had enough. I have to find an angel." I replied angrily while walking back towards the entrance of the rift.

"Oh and Adara , if you come down here again, I won't be as nice. I liked you Adara . I would have taken you to be my wife. If you come down here again, I will punish you in ways you have never imagined." Lord Rahl said loudly to me as I continued to walk. As soon as I heard wife, I stopped, but didn't turn around. I nodded my head and left the rift.

It was bright outside by the time I reached the valley. I was hungry, tired, and thirsty, but I didn't have time for that. What I needed right now was to find me an angel. Now where could I find one? Oh right, Lord Rahl said they would find me. Should I start praying now?


	3. Castiel

One of my favorite characters from Supernatural comes up in this chapter! Special thanks to Ormus45, I'm super happy you like the story so far!

Where in the hell would I find an angel..or the real question was how would an angel find me? I've killed and I've enjoyed it, but I've changed. My family believed in God, but being a Mord-Sith for so long you start to question it. I was only told to believe in the keeper.

I had no idea where to go, for two months I went from place to place searching for an angel. I bet Sam was worried about me. After losing a brother, then a close friend, my mind was torn. I had an idea where to go after I started seeing billboard stating that 'Jesus knows your faults, but he still loves you' with a praying hands beside the saying.

I was on the state line of Minnesota. It was cloudy, but warm. I decided I would try to stay on the road. I remember watching a movie..oh Lord of The Rings and how the wizard told Frodo to stay off the road so the ring wraiths wouldn't find him. Dean made me watch it. He was so irritated when I would say, "This is bullshit, I never saw any elves, when I was a Mord-Sith" He would tell me to shut up, it's just a movie. I smiled at this memory.

As I crossed the state line, I figured I would stop to get something to eat, maybe catch a few hours of rest. I would need it, if I was to come face to face with an angel.

Normally, I would have set up camp in the woods, and hunt a rabbit it myself, but this new world is amazing to me. Makeup, clothes, stores, even bread in a bag! There was no way I would set up camp now.

As I walked further down the road, I saw a diner. I was hungry for a steak burger, the kind Dean use to eat. He had a good body, but he sure at a load of fattening foods though.

I put my sunglasses on and walked through the doors to the diner. It was mostly truck drivers and strangers passing through. I welcomed the cold as it hit my face. I walked up to the counter where a woman in mid fifties welcomed me with a warm smile.

"Hey there, what can I get for ya?" She asked me while I sat down. Putting my bag on the empty chair next to me.

"I'd like to have a steak burger please and a glass of water. That would be wonderful." I replied while taking some money out of my bag.

"Oh I have a question for you. Do you know where I can find a church?" I added while handing her a twenty.

"There is a church about five miles north. You can't miss it; it's brand new and big as a castle. Your burger will be about ten minutes." She smiled at me while using her hands to point me the right direction.

"Thank you so much, you have no idea how bad I need a church now." I expressed. She gave me a funny look and tilted her head at me, she walked away.

I took a glance around, it was an old diner. The 50s style. Red, blue, and silver, where the main colors of this place. I reached for my cell phone in my bag. I was right Sam called me loads of times. I figured, being in the Underworld for a month, he would call a lot. I took a deep breath and dialed his number.

I started getting nervous. Why should I be nervous? Oh yeah, because I left him without one word where I was going. He was probably going to yell at me.

"Hello?" Sam answered finally after the sixth ring. I let out a breath I was holding. Therapy Adara. Breathe in and out, in and out.

"Sam its Adara." I stuttered. I had just realized my mistake. I used my real name, now he would probably think I'm a liar.

"I mean, Anna." I quickly added before he could speak. I heard silence, then a sigh. I waited patiently for him to talk. Aww hell, say something. I decided I should just tell him the truth, telling the truth is easier to remember than telling lies.

"Sam, just listen. My real name is Adara. My middle name is Anna. I used my middle name so my former 'team members' wouldn't find me. I am going to find a way to get Dean back safe. Don't worry about me. And I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye or telling you or Bobby where and what I was going to do." I slowly said to him. All I heard on the other end was silence. The waitress brought me my food, and smiled at me and walked away.

"I can't believe you would just do that! Dean dies, and you take off! I know how you feel about Dean, but leaving me! You left me alone; you were like a sister to me!"

My heart was breaking all over again. Sam was like my brother. He looked out for me, and I him. Nevertheless, this is something I have to do.

"I know a way I could get Dean back." I breathed. I heard heavy breathing on the phone. He was so mad at me, he couldn't speak to me.

"Do you realize how many times I've called you? And I don't wanna hear any bullshit about getting Dean back. I've already tried." Sam yelled at me. What does he mean he already tried?

"Yes, I do realize Sam, but I've been busy. I talked to Darken Rahl. He told me one way to possibly get Dean back. What do you mean you've already tried Sam, what did you do?" It was my turn to yell back at him. Not a good way to lighten the tension between us.

"I-I went to the crossroads. Before you say anything else, they didn't want me. The demon said it was their plan to get rid of Dean and keep me." He muttered over the phone. I felt my burger with my index finger, it was getting cold. I tried to wrap my mind about Sam telling me this.

"Darken Rahl? Didn't you serve him? Sam spoke softly to me. I smiled at him calming down.

"Yes Sam. I did. He told me angels have the power to pull souls from hell. Now all I have to do is find one." I replied as I popped a fry into my mouth. My stomach growled and I realized I haven't eaten for three days. I frowned at myself for being so negligent about not taking care of myself.

"Well go luck finding on of them. I've got some own help myself." Own help? Bobby?

"Sam, you've got to be more specific. Who's helping you? Bobby?" I felt the irritation in my voice as I spoke.

"No, I left Bobby. It's Ruby that's helping me." Sam said to me with sadness in his voice. Ruby?! I chocked on a fry I was picking at. I went into a fit of coughs. Taking a sip of ice-cold water, I stopped coughing. I felt the heat rise in my face. My hands started shaking.

"Ruby? Sam I don't care what she says or does! She is still a bloody demon! Don't you dare trust her Sam. Look I've got to go. I'll call every-so-often. Take care Sammy." I held my phone waiting for Sam to scream at me again.

"Same Adara." Sam replied and hung the phone up. He called me by my first name. And I didn't think he paid any attention. Hey, it's the name my mother gave me and I am going to say it proudly. I smiled to myself. There was no way in hell I was going to call Bobby. No way at all.

I picked up my burger and examined it. It looked tasty. My mouth started to water as I bit down into it. It was cold. How long did I talk on the phone for? I shrugged it off. I finished my meal and left.

It was sunny outside when I walked out. I glanced around, I did not feel like running or hitchhiking, I wanted to steal a car. 'Way to go Adara, stealing a car to go to a church' I thought to myself. I shrugged of my conscience. God will forgive me. I'm doing it for a good cause.

I spotted an old beat up truck parked in the back, away from the windows of the diner. Perfect, hopefully no one would walk outside for a smoke and catch me. Speaking of a smoke, I felt around in my bag and found my pack. I lit up a cigarette as I walked to the truck. It was unlocked. Wow, must be my lucky day! The truck was filthy inside. Beer cans, ash, and old fast-food wrappers were inside. I gagged at the smell.

I felt around under the steering wheel and found the wires. I pulled them apart and put the yellow wire, with the red. It started like a charm. I smiled at my accomplishment. Five miles, she said. Well here I come.

I drove five miles north and saw the huge church. That lady wasn't kidding. It was like an old gothic church. It has been centuries since I stepped foot in one. The parking lot was empty. I parked the car on the side of the road and stared at the church. I have to believe in God in order to believe in angels. What if all this is bullshit just like Sam said? I shook it off my mind, and started walking. The church was all alone; there were no stores, homes, next to it. It was just out in the middle of know where. Green trees, and freshly cut grass filled my nose as I walked to the wide doors.

I pulled lightly, the door opened. I smelled candles burning; someone had to be here I thought as I walked down the long isle. I saw a huge cross with Jesus on it. For the first time since Dean died, I felt fear. Fear of the unknown. I knew there was a devil, and even an underworld. My mind questioned God, if he knew all this demonic stuff was happening down here, where were the angels, and even God himself? I knelt down before the cross and said quietly "God save me."

I sat in the pew and said small prayers. I mostly prayed for Dean and Sam. Hoping they can fight this war with demons. My thoughts drifted to Bobby, the father to all three of us. I smiled at his sarcastic remarks. I felt a cold breeze on my face. It blew my hair slightly. Startled I turned around. No one was there. I went up to the side of the alter and lit a candle for Dean. I felt a tear on my cheek. My eyes burned with tears, as I felt them rushing. For the first time, I let myself cry. My compassion was back in my body and mind. I felt it. All the wrong I've done, the killings, I was sorry for it all.

I stood there staring at Dean's candle for ages. I wiped my tears and face hoping the redness and puffiness of my eyes would go away soon. Standing up I turned around and saw a man staring at me. My eyes were still blurred with tears and I quickly blinked hoping this was not an illusion. It wasn't. He was still standing there, in the middle of the isle. He was attractive, tall, short dark brown hair, pale skin, and he wore a beige trench coat. My mind thought he looked like Dean.

"Dean? Dean!" I said as I raced down the alter. He stood still as I ran to him. It wasn't Dean. I felt foolish and looked away to hide my embarrassment.

"I'm sorry..you looked like someone I knew." I said quietly while looking into his face, my vision was clear. His face was motionless, but his eyes held curiosity. He lifted a hand to my face and brushed my side-bangs back out of my eyes. He ran his fingers down my cheek. I didn't stop him; I don't know why I didn't. I just looked at him the same way he was looking at me.

"I know who you are. I know what you've done." He finally spoke to me as he lifted his fingers from my face. I grew worried, scared even. My Mord-Sith side kicked in and I felt anger.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" I asked angrily taking a deep breath trying to steady my body from shaking with anger.

"I am the one you've been searching for. The one you're after. The one that can save you." He said softly to me, his face seemed so tense to me. I had doubt.

"You're an angel?" He nodded. "Aren't angels glowing with light, halos over their heads, white robes?" I added. His face held amusement and he chuckled at me. If this guy was fucking with me, he was going to get it. I was pissed I quickly reached in my bag for my agiel. I grabbed ahold of it and pointed it at him.

"Who are you? Do not give me any bullshit for an answer! I want a real one!" I screamed at him, thankful no one else was in the church. His eyes went to my agiel then to my eyes. He seemed angry. I gritted my teeth as I waited for his response.

"My name is Castiel. I am an archangel. I am here to help you and the Winchester brothers. Dean is important to us." He responded to me plainly. I slowly lowered my weapon and placed it back in my bag. I believed him.

"How are you going to save Dean, because he's dead." I truthfully said. He remained calm. He didn't say anything. I put my hand on my hip and waited yet again for his response.

"I have to save you first." He muttered under his breath. Save me? Why me? His response started me, and caught me by surprise.

"Save me? What do you mean by that?" I eagerly questioned him. Castiel motioned for me to sit down. I slid in the pew and sat down. He sat besides me. Starting up at Jesus. I looked up too.

"I have to save your soul. Your immortal, but one day you will eventually die. You know it Adara. When you would die your soul would be placed in front of Lucifer himself." Castiel explained to me. I turned and looked at him. I was speechless. He said my name out loud. Only two people knew my real name. Sam and Darken Rahl. He really was an angel. I stared in amazement. And shuddered at the thought of Lucifer. I did not want to meet him.

"How will you save me?" I asked as I grabbed ahold of his hand. I knew I would eventually die. There are things more powerful than immortality. I knew it. Two words, dark magic. There are almost always loopholes in dealing with being immortal. He gazed down at my hand holding his hand. I was scared and doing so was out of instinct. Like the time Dean saw the hellhounds. I remembered him gripping my hand hard. He was scared.

He looked up at me and studied my face for a moment. After what seemed for a while, he responded.

"I'll show you." He gripped my hand tight and all I saw was the world spinning beneath me. My eyes burned with bright light.


	4. Saving my soul

_Disclaimer: nope, still don't own anything, except Adara. _

_And the adventure continues!_

I opened my eyes and took a strong look at my surroundings. Castiel and I were standing in someone's home. It looked very old, like it was made out of clay. There was freshly made bread sitting on a tiny round wooden table. There was no stove, no fridge, and no clocks. This all confused me.

"Where are we?" I asked while turning my body towards Castiel. My hand felt extremely warm and I realized I was still holding his hand. My hand started to sweat seeing as it felt about 100 degrees in here. I released his hand and stared hard into his blue eyes. I cross my arms over my chest waiting for his answer.

"We are in the time of Jesus Christ. In the year _c_ 30 AD/CE." Castiel responded to me while putting his hand on the small of my back and leading me to the front door of the house, or hut I should say. My eyes widened with surprise and confusion.

"What? Are you serious? Why did you bring me here? Was this your plan of saving my soul?" I angrily asked while stopping short of my walk to the door. Castiel's face was filled with hurt and anger. I felt it, I could sense it. I took a step back, after meeting Castiel a while ago, this side of him scared me. I did not want to piss off an angel.

"Yes, I am, Adara. And you should learn to respect me. I am doing this to help you. I want you to see something." He replied just as angry. He opened the hut door and pointed me to the outside. I took this as a 'go' look. I walked with long strides until I was outside.

There were huts all around us, and sand beneath my shoes. The sun was blazing down on me, it burned my skin. I held up a hand to shield my eyes as I looked up. Clear blue skies, no clouds. There was little wind and I wished it was windy to help me get through this horrible heat. I was thankful I was dressed appropriately for this. I had on tight jean shorts and a light blue tank top, with a pair of black sneakers. I only wished I had my sunglasses with me. After thinking about the glasses, I frowned. I really needed them. My eyes were extremely sensitive to harsh lights.

Castiel met me outside, grabbed a hold of my arm, and led me down a tiny path. He wasn't saying anything to me. What was he about to show me, as he put it. I tripped over a rock, but Castiel held on to my arm making sure I did not fall.

"What country are we in? I'm just curious…" I finally asked after silence that was killing me. He simply replied without looking at me, "Israel."

I didn't respond, only nodded. I heard people screaming, yelling, and crying, as we continued our walk down the tiny path. Up ahead I could see people, but I didn't see what they were screaming at seeing as they were blocking my view.

I walked faster and Castiel released my arm letting me go free. I got closer to the people and saw they were dressed in rags, old tarnished clothes. I maneuvered my way around them to get a closer look. I glanced behind my shoulders to see Castiel a few feet behind me, watching me intently. Blue orbs met purple orbs. He nodded his head at me, gesturing me to watch. I did, at first I did not see what the people were screaming at, and then I saw it.

A man was carrying a huge cross on his back. He was thin, and was dressed in a loincloth. He had whip marks everywhere on his body. His face was drenched in sweat, tears, and blood.

Oh my God, this was Jesus Christ. I stepped forward in front of the people. I got closer to Jesus, I ran up to him and desperately tried helping lift the cross from his back. My hand went right threw the cross, as if I was a ghost. Some people started throwing rocks at him and me seeing as I was standing right next to him, trying to help him.

I was furious and walked up to an older man who was one of the people throwing rocks at Jesus. I went to punch him in the face, but my fist only went through his head. I tried again and again to punch this horrible person, but nothing changed. My fist still went through his head. I turned around and ran to where Castiel was standing. He too, was observing the scene that lay out before him.

"Why can't I help him?! Why are those people throwing rocks? Why can't I defend him?!" I screamed in fury at him. He didn't look at me for about a minute, then his reply made me even more furious, "You are only observing this, you can't help him because you don't exist. These people cannot see you. And you can do nothing to help."

I felt tears streaming down my face as I turned and ran fast as I could toward Jesus. He was slowly walking, carrying that huge wooden cross on his back. Some people were trying to help him, but only to be pushed away by the soldiers that were not far behind Jesus. I tried again to punish the soldiers and the people who were throwing rocks, my fists were going through their heads again and again. My face was drenched in sweat and tears and I continued swinging. I gave up after about ten minutes of trying to help. The only thing I could do was watch.

I slowly walked back up to where Castiel was standing. I rested my head on his shoulder and cried silently. His body immediately tensed up, but after a while, he put a caring arm around my shoulder, while I continued to cry.

Jesus made it to a large hill after a while. I was still standing next to Castiel. I knew what was going to happen next. They were going to crucify him. I went to stand with many of the people that were watching and crying. They yelled at the soldiers to stop. One of the soldiers kicked Jesus to the ground and started yelling things at him; I was to far away to hear what he was saying. I grabbed on to Castiel's right hand and started praying to myself.

The sun was slowly setting and the clouds set in. I felt the heat of the sun start to decrease. The large wooden cross was lying next to where Jesus was one of the soldiers the same one that was yelling at him, roughly grabbed Jesus and pushed him down hard so he was lying on top of the cross. Jesus looked too tired to fight anymore. His body was giving up, but I knew deep down he wasn't.

Many of the soldiers crowded around Jesus, blocking my view. I let go of Castiel's hand and ran up to where Jesus was.

The soldiers started putting nails into his palms, making him be aligned with the cross. I heard angry whispers from the solider saying things like, Lord of the Jews, and you are not a king. I cried even more at the sight.

Painful tears poured down Jesus' face as his feet were the last to be nailed. They crossed his feet over each other before nailing them together. I cried too, and gently reached out to touch his face, but my hand went through him. I was angry at the fact, I could not help. A young male soilder walked in a storm of anger up to Jesus, roughly placed a horned crown on his head. Cutting his flesh while he rammed it down on to his forehead.

"We made a crown for the King!" the young male soldier screamed into Jesus' face. Spit flew out of his mouth while he yelled and continued ramming the torn crown on to Jesus' head.

Jesus turned his head and looked in my direction for a moment. I think he saw me, he had to have seen me, he was looking right at me. And for a moment, I didn't believe Castiel when he said that no one would see me. I felt the power of love, and belief pass over me. I closed my eyes, imprinting the feeling in my mind.

The soldiers raised Jesus in mid air while placing the cross into the ground. There were two other men, one on each side of Jesus were too, hanging on a cross. It was a horrible sight and will forever be in my memory.

I felt a strong grip on my hand and realized it was Castiel. It made my jump while almost falling down. Castiel wrapped an arm around my waist holding me still. He embraced me in a hug, and then all I saw again was the bright light that burned my eyes.

When I opened them, we were in front of a large cave. It was sunny outside again, which made my eyes hurt. I closed them and tried to steady my breathing.

"Where are we now?" I whispered. My voice was horse, and it was painful to swallow. My face was puffy with tears and my lips felt dry, I licked them hoping to add a bit of comfort.

"Three days after Jesus died, he'd risen again. And ascended into heaven. This place," he motioned with his hand as it waved in front of the cave, "is where Jesus was buried. And he was resurrected." I only nodded. My heart felt heavy and I realized this was Castiel's way of saving me. It did.

"Adara, I know this experience has had an impact on you. I can feel it. And I'm sorry you had to witness what was happening, but you had to know. Now I'm going to offer you something. Something that God wants you to do." My hands were shaking with fear, and sadness. I glanced up into Castiel's bright blue eyes. I nodded and waited for him to continue.

"God wants you to be a warrior of the angels. To help fight this war, this coming apocalypse ." Castiel expressed to me.

"Will I have to die in order to become a warrior of the angels?" I asked. I placed my arms over my chest. I was scared in what his next response would be.

"No, Adara, but you will no longer be an immoral. Dying is a part of life.. We are born, and we die. You will have more power..a power that will be useful in what will come next. You will need it, when you watch over Dean and Sam Winchester. And guide them along the way." Castiel strongly said to me. I uncrossed my arms and went to lean on the stone wall near the cave. My mind was racing, I will be a warrior for the good.

"Will I still have my mord-sith powers?" I asked Castiel while he walked slowly up to me. I looked down; this was too much to think about at the same time. I could feel a horrible headache coming. Castiel gently placed his right index finger under my chin, lifting it so I was looking in his eyes.

"Yes, but you will learn how to deal with the great power God will grant you." He muttered. I let out a long breath of relief. I would still serve God, but not the Keeper. And I will do, what I do best, kicking demons' asses. I smiled at this thought. Castiel let a half-hearted smile spread on his lips.

"Cas, I know this is an uncommon question, but I would like to see my parents…I know they're dead, but I want to see where they are buried. Please." My voice whispered to him. I was shaking like a leaf. I needed Dean right now, to tell me everything was going to be all right and he'd be right beside me every step of the way.

"Yes, that is possible. Now you may feel a bit sick, we are in fact traveling back through time. Now close your eyes, Adara, and hold on to me." I felt relief as he spoke to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he firmly wrapped his arms around my waist. I rested my head in the crook of his neck. I felt his body tense up, I smile at this. I would go to see my parents; my limbo of memories from my childhood engulfed my mind as I felt the world spinning beneath my feet.

**_Please Review! Thanks!_**


	5. Seeing my parents

I opened my eyes once I felt the spinning stop. I instantly regretted it. The sun was blazing down on the earth. Castiel released himself from me and pointed me in the direction south. I understood what he meant. That was the direction to my parent's grave.

I swallow a lump in my throat and nodded at him. We walked in silence and curiosity played with my mind. My thoughts traveled to this 'angel warrior'. I knew I was going to gain more power, and help the brothers, but what were my future powers?

"Hey Cas, can I ask you a question?" I glanced at him, he was looking forward and his blue eyes traveled to meet my purple ones. He nodded for me to continue. I started biting my nails out of bad habit. This new angel warrior power stuff truthfully scared me.

"Well, it's about the powers I will possess..me becoming an angel warrior." I chewed on my nails more anticipation his answer. I was to busy looking at him and I tripped over a large rock, but before I hit the ground Castiel grabbed a hold of my waist and pulled me up. He released me before I could say thanks. I stared ahead this time. Not wanting to fall again.

"The angel warrior is very strong, but not as strong as an angel. You will possess superhuman power. The ability to run faster, than what you already do. The ability to see things far away. Fight battles stronger," he paused for a moment and hesitated before continuing. "Also if any demon tries summoning you..and see's what you really are. There will be terrible consequences for that demon."

What sort of consequences? Well, I guess I'll find out. As we walked on further, things around me became firmilair again. Up ahead I saw the huge willow tree I loved so much. I saw a small white fence surrounding it. I knew my house was not far from the tree. I wanted to see my house next.

"Can we visit my old house, after I see my parents?" Castiel stopped walking and looked at me hard. Sympathy was held in his eyes. And he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Adara. The mord-siths burned it down. There was nothing left." I didn't respond, I gritted my teeth hard. I walked fast and hard. I wanted to reach the tree.

My home was burned down..I had a feeling they would do something like that. I've done it myself, when I was the one being the teacher. I shuddered at the thought of my home on fire. We reached the willow tree in about five minutes tops. I saw tombstones were buried near the tree. I felt tears prick my eyes, threatening to fall.

I carefully opened the fence and entered. I knelt by there tombstones. The grass was soft and dewy. I touched the grass and looked at the tombstones. On the left was my father, Luke James Riley. His read, 'loving father, loving husband. Luke will be forever missed. May God grant you freedom and peace.' I touched the tombstone lightly and looked at my mothers on the right, Rose Marie Riley. She was the most beautiful woman to me. My father always said I have my mother's good genes. We both had purple eyes, which always confused me seeing, as purple eyes are never common. We both had dark brown curly hair. She would always complain of it being in the way, and saying she was going to cut if off. Then my father would laugh and tell her she's lovely. I smiled at the memory and I read her tombstone, ' loving mother, loving wife. May God grant you freedom and peace.'

I brought my right hand up to my lips and I kissed my palm and placed my hand over their tombstones. I glanced behind me to see Castiel standing just outside the fence watching me. I brought my hands together in prayer. I prayed for my parents, and that they forgive me. And I also prayed for Dean. I swore to myself I would get him back.

Salty tears ran down my face as I continued to pray. After I was done, I stood on my shaking legs and walked over to Castiel. I wiped my tears away, feeling the puffiness in my face. Today was a very emotional day. All I had witnessed, it was all heart wrenching. I was ready to go home, wherever home was, and sleep.

"I'm ready to go." Castiel nodded and wrapped his arms around my waist and I put my tan arms around his neck.

"Thank you." I whispered quietly while turning my face and planting a soft kiss on his left cheek. He tensed up immediately, and I wondered if it was just me who made him tense…or was it everyone. He nodded his head and added as simple, "You're welcome." I smiled as we headed off for the present.

I opened my eyes and took deep breaths. My arms were still around Castiel's neck. And I was comfortable. He shifted and I took it as a sign to let go. I did and took a step back. We were in the church again. I felt an overwhelming power of relief.

"So when am I suppose to become this 'angel warrior'?" I asked in a horse voice. I realized how hungry I was when my stomach growled. I felt my face flush with embarrassment. I looked away and started biting my lip.

"Soon. You need to be well rested. I will come for you tomorrow. Go and get yourself something to eat." Castiel responded, in a blink of an eye he was gone. I nodded and reached for my bag in the pew. I reached for my glasses and put them on.

"Ahh, that's better." I said out loud to myself relieved to have my glasses back. I turned around and stared up at the huge cross. I said a quick prayer and left the church.

*****

Five hours later, I was in a hotel room munching on a hot dog and French fries. After I felt full, again I decided I needed a hot shower to help me relax. The water felt great as I washed the grit and dirt from my hair and body. I smelled like fresh strawberries. I just loved the little shampoo bottles that the hotels provided. I noticed my legs needed a shave, bad. I missed the little pleasures in keeping myself up. After my shower, I changed into baggy sweatpants and one of Dean's shirts. His scent remained on it. I was exhausted, but I found I could not sleep. I tossed and turned and finally I was able to sleep.

What will tomorrow bring for me?

**_Please review! Thanks, next chapter up today, stay tuned!_**


	6. Garden Of Eden

_A/N: I know this is a short chapter, but the later ones will be longer. You'll see why...Thanks y'all!_

_And the story continues! _

After a sleepless dream I woke up. I groaned as I rubbed my eyes wishing I had more time to sleep. I heard movement in the corner of my room and reached for my bag near my bed. I tried to be stealthily as possible. I felt around for my agiel and once I found it I whipped it out, and pointed it in the direction of the noise. It was Castiel sitting in an arm chair; a surprised look crossed his face. I let out a sigh of relief and put my agiel back in my bag.

"Ya know, it's rude to scare someone when they're waking up." I said to him while standing up from the small bed. I didn't wait for his response as I made a bee-line to the bathroom. I cringed as I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was standing up on all sides of my head, and my eyes had bags under them. I shrugged and quickly exited the bathroom and went to grab fresh clothes from my bag. Today, I decided I would wear my mord-sith outfit. I didn't look at Castiel while I grabbed my necessities: hair brush, tooth-brush, tooth paste, makeup, and my hair band.

I showered quickly and brushed my teeth in the shower to save time. I was anxious about me becoming an angel warrior. After I was done, I dried myself on and blow-dried my hair. I decided to wear it down today, which I something I never did. I applied very little makeup to hide the faint scars from battles. After I was satisfied, I stepped out of the bathroom. Castiel was still sitting in the chair reading a magazine. He looked up at me as i went to sit on the bed.

He put the magazine down and took long strides towards me.

"Get your stuff; you won't be coming back here again." Castiel said while pointing at my bag. I nodded and assembled my belongings. I thought about calling Sam today, to let him know I'm alright, but I thought against it. I would be seeing him very soon. After I was packed and ready to go, I walked to stand besides Castiel waiting for his mark. He took hold my right and, I didn't see bright light this time or felt the world spinning, but we were in a large beautiful green garden.

There were various types of flowers and plants, birds were singing off in the distance. I walked forward to explore more. If I hadn't seen enough already, this was just one more thing on my to-see list.

"What is this place?" I questioned, I turned to look at Castiel, but he was no longer there. Confused I walked around, careful not to step on any plants or flowers.

"This place is where God created life." A man said behind me, I whipped around and a few feet away from me was an older aged African-American. He gestured with his hands while walking towards me. I stood tall and waited for him to get closer to me. I assumed he was another angel. Castiel wouldn't bring me to a place where I would get hurt.

"Who are you? And what is the name of this place?" I asked a little loudly. He smiled at me while plucking a red rose from the rose bush. He brought it to his nose and inhaled the scent.

"My name is Joseph. And this place is what you might call, Eden." My eyes widened with surprise, I was actually in the Garden of Eden. I smiled and walked towards him extending my right hand.

"I'm Adara. Can you please tell me, what I'm doing here..not that I don't mind." I said quickly, he shook my hand with a firm grip. And motioned for me to follow him.

"Castiel brought you here because this place is where you will become an angel warrior. You've agreed to do God's work. And so you shall." I nodded; will I get to see God? I played with my hands while we continued to walk around the spacious garden. We came to a large empty space, with a large circle surrounding it. The huge circle was empty, no grass, just dirt. I looked at him confused.

"What is that?" I pointed to the circle, curious I walked a bit further near it.

"It is a sacred ground. A very powerful ground. Step in the center, Adara." I did as he asked and waited patiently for him to continue. Suddenly, a powerful wind picked up and my hair swirled around me, I couldn't see where Joseph was, but I stayed put.

I tried to steady myself as the wind picked up, then I heard this high-pitched sound. It hurt my ears and I covered them to protect them. It didn't help; I kneeled on the ground it hopes it would stop soon. Pieces of flowers, plants, and dirt flew into my face. I felt something wet on my hands and removed them quickly from my ears. It was blood; the pitch was so high it was making my ears bleed. This lasted about two minutes and all was quiet again.

I did my best to stand up straight and look to Joseph for guidance, but he was gone too. Where were they? A huge bright light came down in the center of the circle blinding me. I screamed in fear. I put my hands over my eyes and crouched near the ground again. This was scaring me, and I felt huge warmth almost like electricity flow through my body. I accepted it. It was becoming overwhelming. And I felt as if all the energy left my body.

After the light left, I could no longer stand, nor did I want to. I closed my eyes and lay on the ground in the fetal position. I was too scared to move. I heard the birds singing again, but I was too drained to open my eyes. I felt two arms lift me bridal style and carry me away. I rested my head on their chest.

I must have fallen asleep; when I woke I was still in the garden alone. I was lying on the soft grass near a lovely little stream of water. It was sunny, and the water sparkled. I could see the tiny fish swimming in it. I put my right index finger in it, making the water ripple. I smiled as the fish swam away fast.

I went to stand up, and I noticed fruit next to me. Apples, oranges, bananas, and a cup of water. I ate all of it, like I was a person who hasn't eaten in days. Still fascinated by the stream of water, I leaned over it and looked at my reflection. I was absolutely shocked. I was no longer dressed in my mord-sith clothes, but a long blue flowing gown, my hair no longer curly, but soft waves. My hair appeared shorter, just a little below my shoulders. And what scared me the most was my eyes, they were no longer the lavender purple, but a light violet purple. My skin was a few shades lighter. I frowned at the fact, I loved my tan skin. And now I looked like a ghost again.

I touched my face, studying the new features. It was a huge change to me, but I would get use to it. I felt my energy rejuvenate again and I quickly stood up.

"Castiel? Joseph?" I screamed loudly. Movement from the corner of my eye caught my attention and I quickly turned towards it. I moved fast, and it stunned me. Castiel was standing there studying me. And I walked towards him.

"What happened to me?" I whispered while leaning my head back to look into his face. He gently put his hand on my shoulder and pointed me to walk. We walked in silence around the garden.

"Michael, a superior, powerful arch-angel, gave you the power to become an angel warrior. You will find out on your own about being an angel warrior" Castiel said to me, while putting his hand on my shoulder to stop me from walking further. I would have to figure it out all by myself. Couldn't be that hard, I've been a Mord-Sith for centuries. How can some new powers be any different, except I was serving God.

"What are we going to do now?" I coolly asked. His face was unreadable. I shifted my weight and waited for him to continue. Another question came to mind, "Where is God?" I added, before he could reply.

His face changed from unreadable to confusion.

"Most of us never have seen his face…but he does talk to Joseph the most. ." He replied, he still didn't answer my first question, what are we going to do now..

"What are the plans now?" I asked again a little more firmly. His response made my heart flutter with excitement and relief.

"We're going to save Dean."

**_Adara's new powers will be in the next chapter. It's going to be awesome! Stay tuned!_**


	7. The Test and Vampires

_A/N: In later chapters, I might change the rating to M. It just depends what my mind is thinking lol Enjoy!_

_Nope, still don't own it, except Adara._

Castiel and I left the garden early and headed out to get Dean. I was wondering all day how that was suppose to happen. Cas saving Dean, were we going to hell or what? The thought scared me to no end. I quickly grabbed some old clothes out of my duffel bag and changed fast, I wore black leather pants, a while blouse V cut, with a black corset. It was not my usual style, but it worked.

I high jacked at car to get us to our destination. I couldn't stand the whole 'angel short cut way'. The car I stole was a beautiful Dodge Dakota truck, a fire engine red; it was one of my favorite colors, that's what attracted me to it. I had the windows rolled down and Cas sitting next to me, not to please that I stole it, but he was sitting still as a pole. I thought I should treat him to a beer after we got Dean back..but then I thought about a drunken angel. I don't think that's a good combo.

The owner of this truck had amazing taste in music; I had my favorite band, Queen, playing my favorite song, _Fat Bottomed Girls. _I had my fingers drumming on the steering wheel and my head bouncing to the beat. I looked over at Castiel and could sense he was trying to figure out the song, it made me laugh silently to myself

"What!" I snapped at him: as I noticed his constant staring at me, I couldn't take it any longer! His bright blue eyes widened at me sudden out burst. He shook his head fast like the look 'nothing, nothing'. The traffic was slow this morning, which I was grateful for. Normally, I would speed like a bat out of hell(bad way to put that, seeing as I'm going to hell..to get Dean of course), when I was immortal. Now that I was mortal, I looked at life more cherishing. I put my favorite song back on, which made Castiel sigh, we listened to that for about 4 hours. Gotta love Queen right?

****

After hours and hours of being in the changes of traffic, being stuck behind cars filled with small children making faces at you, I was annoyed, but Castiel seemed patient for a change. It was dark by the time we reached the destination.

It was hot outside, and we were in the middle of nowhere, I had thought I made the wrong turn after I got off the E-way. I didn't see a car for miles. I parked the car near a gas station which seemed closed at the moment and glanced up at the sky while getting our of the truck. The sky was filled with bright stars and I stared at its beauty for a long time.

"I'll be back." Castiel broke me out of my thoughts while he turned walking south. What? Where in the hell did he think he was going??

"Where are you going Cas, I thought we were going to save Dean?" I ran after him, I grabbed his right shoulder and pulled him towards me. He couldn't even look me in the eye.

"Y-you can't go, Adara. It's not safe for you."

"I don't give a damn if I'm safe or not! You're taking me with you, whether you like it or not! You can't put pipedreams in my head, then back-stab me and tell me no!" I screamed in fury at him. HOW DARE HE!

"You may not care about your safety, but I do!" Castiel grabbed my shoulders shaking me lightly. I felt tears prick at my eyes, threatening to fall. This has got to be the most I've cried in centuries.

"Why can't I come?" I sniffed trying to keep the tears in. His face fell with sadness and he hugged me tightly. What is with him right now? I thought he wanted to take me? I was technically working for him now. Right?

"You're alive. Not immortal anymore. Hell is not a safe place for you, please understand.." He lifted his right index finger to my forehead and pressed it into my forehead. I felt blackness engulf me.

****

I awoke to the sounds of birds singing and the sunlight burned my eyes as I strained to open them. I sat up slowly and let out a groan. I pressed the heels of my hands into my eyes, trying to wake myself up. Where was I? All I saw was trees everywhere, flowers, and bushes. I was in the woods? Where in the hell was Castiel? Did I just dream about him? I grew angry; my face felt like it was on fire. I grabbed my sunglasses off my shirt and put them on.

I stood up and noticed I did not have my bag with me. I brought that bag everywhere with me. I was extremely confused and far in the distance I heard a group of people screaming. I ran fast, avoiding the trees and branches that lay on the dirt floor. It was all a blurry to me, when I finally reached the source of the cries of terror. I was about 10 feet away from the group of people I hide myself behind a large oak tree.

I took a quick peak around the corner and observed what was going on. A group of people, most likely hikers; were huddled together near a bunch of tents. What in the world, were they hollering at? I took a larger peak around the corner and saw a group of men, about five or six of them holding onto a blonde haired woman. She had complete terror on her face as a young man, with black hair, his hairstyle was in the 'new' Mohawk as you call it, he pressed a shiny object to her throat and made a small cut on her neck. The black haired man started licking the spot where he'd cut her. His friends laughing behind him.

Holy hell! Those guys were vampires! I had to do something, those were innocent people and I could not simply stand back and watch them get slaughtered! I ran near the group of people causing more scream to erupt from them. The vampires stopped what they were doing and grinned at me.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here boys? Fresh meat and she's pretty too guys..Who wants her first?" The black headed man released the blonde's neck; she fell to the ground, grabbing her neck; trying to stop the bleeding. The black headed vampire took a few steps towards me. I let a sly smirk cross my lips, as I removed my glasses from my face. He looked surprised and turned to look back at his 'friends'.

"What are you sugar? A demon, a hunter?" The black headed vampire said to me while taking more steps towards me. I stood my ground and stared right into his orange eyes. What a horrible color for eyes!

"No, no, no. I-I am something you should be very scared of.." I coolly replied while running towards him at full speed. I grabbed him around his throat and held him above the ground. His face took the looked of terror. It was his turn to have his life in someone else's hands. I felt my body being thrown off of him, I grabbed the person who pushed me and fell back, I released him while he continued to fall hard I used the adverse effects of gravity to pull myself up(Did I just do that?!) before I could hit the ground. I turned around a stared at the group of vampires, still amazed I was able to pull myself up before I hit the dirt filled ground.. A few of the retreated, I could see their bodies running the opposite way of me.

There was only two vampires left. The black-headed one and a redheaded one. They extended their fangs, and leaned forward. Trying to intimidate me, it didn't. Not one bit..

"GO!" I screamed the victims still sitting on the ground; they didn't need to be told twice as they ran away. The two vampires turned to look at the group and anger and frustration took a hold of their faces.

"You made us lose our MEAL!" The redheaded vampire screamed in fury at me, while running full speed at me, the other vampire followed in suit. I smirked again while doing a round off and jumping over them, I had no clue I could do that! I just thought about how amazing it would be if I could jump over them, instinct told me to do it. I did.. He turned quickly around and gave me a confused a frightened look. I grinned, turned, and ran as fast as I could. I decided I would kill them separately.

I decided to run around them in circles, seeing which was the dumber one to step out and venture off. I thought to myself as I ran in circles their faces filled with confusion, if I could jump over them, what else could I do… I ran as fast I could towards a fallen tree branch lying on the ground, it was still connected to the tree and I felt like a cat as I managed to jump tree branch, to tree branch as I observed down below. I guess dreaming about Castiel, and the other angels thoughts, was real. I grinned to myself while flinging a dark wavy of hair behind my face.

I sat perched on top of the branch while making bets to myself, which one would decide to be the brave one and come out of their 'buddy system'. Of course, the dark headed vamp wanted to come and look for me. In the distance I heard him tell his friend to hide behind a fall tree, and wait for his mark.

The dark headed vampire got closer to me; I decided enough time wasting and get on with it. I landed gracefully behind him, not making one noise. I was so surprise; I couldn't go any of this stuff when I was immortal. Being mortal was fun!

In a split second, he turned and faced me; out of reflex, I grabbed him by the neck and held him a few feet from the ground, like I did when I first encountered him. He tried to bite my hand with his large fangs, but could not reach me. I felt the venom from his fangs drip down onto my hand, it stung a little, but I shaked it off.

Now, that I was in control I didn't know what to do with him, kill him fast, or let him fight me..A thought crossed my mind for a split second about Jesus and what I witnessed and I got very angry with all those people who brought sadness to him. Suddenly, the vampire's eyes burst into flames, burning his eyes right out of his head. Shock, I dropped him and jump away from him, nearly tripping over a large rock. His screams were haunting as his eyes continued to burn. I nearly screamed with him, but I contained myself.

The other vampire stood a few feet behind me; I felt it and turned around fast. Staring into his orange empty eyes. His eyes held fear. Before I made a sound, he turned and ran off.

I turned back around to watch what was happening to him. Was it me that caused it? I needed to speak to Castiel fast. I yelled his name over and over for about an hour. The vampire was laying face up, dead. I shivered as I continued to yell and scream Castiel's name.

My voice was painfully horse from screaming, so I sat down a on a stump a few feet from the corpse. I heard a twig snap and my head whipped in the direction. I jump to my feet thinking it was another animal, scurrying around, but no. Standing right besides me was Castiel himself.

"Nice of you to join me. Did you know I spent an hour and a half screaming for you?" I whispered my voice was clearly out. I stood to my full height bringing my violet eyes, burning into his calm blue.

"I know, but I was busy."

"Busy saving Dean I hope.." My heart prayed Cas got Dean back safe and sound. Castiel shifted his weight and look down, away from my furious eyes.

"I saved Dean hours ago. I-I was busy watching you." My eyes widened with different emotions. Sure, I was extremely happy I have Dean back, but I was angry with the fact Castiel told me I couldn't go. In addition, I was even angrier that he just told me he was watching me. I backed away from him slowly, my foot slightly stepping on the vampire corpse. Wasn't he suppose to blow up in ash or something? I shook those thoughts from my mind and did some deep breathing. Trying to control my anger.

"What exactly do you mean you were watching me?" I hissed towards Castiel, who focused his eyes on his black tie that hung loosely around his neck. I wanted to strangle him with it. I was calling his name for hours and he stood there to busy watching me!

"You see Adara, it was not my doing. This was all a test. Those were actual vampires, and real humans about to become victims, but I wanted to make sure you're powers took."

I nodded slowly while trying to process it all through my brain. It was a test, but a real test. Nothing messing with my brain type of test, but I had one thought cross my brain.

"W-what exactly did I do to him?" I pointed to the dead vampire. "I mean his eyes..they're burned out of his head. Did I do that?" I added while taking a few steps towards Castiel.

I chewed my nails waiting for his response. His face remained motionless. He glanced over my should to the dead vampire and slowly nodded his head. I gasped and put my right hand over my mouth containing more noises coming out.

"I-I've seen something like this before. In my old world, we had few selected women called, confessors. They would grab a person by their neck and confess them. Making them slaves basically. The 'slave' would worship the confessor who confessed them. Most of them, the confessors, worked for the greater good." I mumbled the last part.

Castiel's face held curiosity, but he held silence for a few moments. Obviously thinking about the information I'd just given him. I wanted to look in his brain and see what he was thinking about. See the wheels turning in his head. He looked down, and glanced up at me.

"I have one conclusion. Theses powers were granted to you by the superior archangel, Michael. I believe it is only to be used on demons and other evil beings. I don't know if it will be a continuous power, or short-term. I do not know, Adara. I guess we'll see where it goes…Come now, people are summoning us, Dean and his friends want to know which being pulled his from hell. Dean will be seeing us soon." Castiel finished his conclusion and held out a hand for me to take. I hesitated, not knowing if I would hurt him. I would be seeing Dean soon. Hopefully I'll have this great power under control.


	8. Hello Dean

Castiel and I left right away after my so called 'test' and headed out for a small town where both Sam and Dean were at. I was excited and scared. Would Dean be upset with me? After all, I did go through a lot to get him back. And Sam, Sam would most likely be upset with me for not calling to inform him of what happened to me.

Castiel had did his little angel gift to flash us to the town were the brothers were at. I was secretly watching Sam and Dean, who were currently at a small diner. Castiel had left to go somewhere, leaving me to be alone. I was still angry with him and he took the time to give me space.

I've been watching the brothers for about 5 minutes now, watching them laugh, eat, stern looks, I saw it all.

I wanted to run into the diner to hug Dean and Sam, tell Dean how much I loved him, but Cas wouldn't let me. He keeps telling me in time.

I sat in a closed up coffee shop across the street my eyes felt as if they were binoculars, I could see everything. Suddenly, a women pulls up a chair and signals to the other customers in the diner. I saw a bulky man walk to the door to turn the open sign to the close sign. Something was very wrong; I had to respect Castiel's wishes and stay put.

As I looked closer at the other people in the diner, what I saw made me angry. They all had pitch black eyes, those empty eyes. Those weren't customers..they were demons, and Sam and Dean were in there.

I stood up and went to the dusty window to get a closer look. Dean appeared angry, and I couldn't see Sam's face, seeing as he was facing away from me. Out of nowhere Dean slaps the women in the chair next to them across the face. No doubt she was a demon. I watched in horror of what she was going to do next. Dean again slaps her in the face, then him and Sam leave. What was going on here?

"They want to know who got Dean out of hell." Castiel said behind me. I jumped while putting my hand to my heart, trying to slow my heart rate. He was sitting around a dusty old glass table, his hands folded on it. I wondered how on earth I didn't hear him.

"Why? And also why didn't the demon woman accept Dean's hit?"

"They're scared. And they have no idea who had the power to get him out. No demon can." I nodded my head, with his words swirled in my brain.

The demons were scared. And no way would they dare to touch him; fearing what pulled him out, would come after them. I walked to where Castiel was sitting a pulled up a chair. His face seemed full of concern. I raised my eyebrows while taking a seat.

"I have to go over there, Cas. Demons don't deserve to live. And I believe we should give them a reason to be fearful."

He nodded his head while standing up and walking to the window, observing the demons in the diner.

"We shall wait until dark. Dean will want to know what pulled him from hell. I shall go first over to the diner, and then you take care of the rest, Adara. I trust you."

He trusts me? He hardly knows me, but I guess I've proven myself. I too, got up from the chair to stand beside him. Not saying one word.

****

The darkness entered the town and as Cas said, he went first over there. All the blinds were lowered and no lights were on. Castiel didn't go through the door, but I saw his bright angel light cascade over the diner and screams invaded my ears. The light left as fast as it came, and I took that as his mark for me to go.

I jogged across the street and tried to peak in-between the blinds, I didn't see anyone. I kicked the door open and slammed it behind me. I wanted to make my presence known. I did. The same demon woman who Dean slapped was running at me at full speed, and so was the bulky man who earlier closed the diner.

I did a round house kick at them both; making them fly through the air. I stood up straight and began walking towards the bulky man on the ground. All the tables and chairs were cleaned up and carefully placed on the side walls.

I grabbed the man by the neck, only then did I notice his eyes were burned out of his head. I was shocked to say the least and would ask Castiel about this later. I had another instinct feeling, my conscience keep saying breath in his mouth. I know it sounds gross, but I did.

I had the feeling of good; and a bright yellowish light left my mouth and enter his. Almost like the breath of life..This was something new, and it too scared me. Instead of giving life, I was giving death. His face contorted with pain and discomfort as I released his neck.

He eagerly grabbed on to his face screaming in pain, and finally it stopped. All was silent. Then about two seconds later the other demon, the women started whimpering.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Her scream nearly made me almost want to turn around and run, but I stayed put. I casually walked over to a table and pulled of a chair that was placed on top it. I set it down hard on the ground and took a seat, crossing my legs.

She was wailing her arms around her, trying to feel around. She was blind and eager to know who I was.

"You want to know who got Dean Winchester out of hell. Well, here I am." I lied; surely Castiel had the power to do it. I decided I would take the fall for Castiel.

The demon crouched back on the ground in full fear. Horror took over her face. She sat very still on the ground.

"What are you?" She muttered after she let out a long breath, I assume she was holding.

"I'm something close to God." I wanted to make the wheels in her head work, while she continued to figure it out. She became very silent, so silent I thought she was dead.

Castiel's voice in my head interrupted my little therapy time with this demon. I groaned as his words entered my mind.

"Don't kill her, Adara.."

"Why not? She's a demon for heaven sakes!" Castiel repeated himself quite loudly in my head, giving me a slight headache. After Castiel left my head, he appeared next to me. Scaring me again. I slapped him on the arm and he gave me a confused look.

His bright blue eyes gazed from the demon woman still hiding in the corner to the dead demon lying on the floor. Castiel flashed me a look I had never seen on him and in a flash we were in front of an old looking barn. The giant doors were shut, but the lights were on.

"You go in first. He won't believe me." Huh? What was Cas talking about now? Sometimes he never made sense with his words or actions. I've learned before to never question God. And I wasn't about to.

Castiel raised his hands and a small glow of white appeared out of them, it was a beautiful contrast compared to the black sky. He looked in my direction and nodded. Confused I only nodded back.

The giant doors to the farm exploded and at the far at the end of the barn was Dean and Bobby. The whole in my heart was healed. I slowly walked to Dean; I didn't want to freak him out.

I noticed everywhere were symbols to trap demons. Literally, everywhere: the whole barn floor, sides of the walls, up the ceiling, etc.

Dean's face was clearly in shock. Bobby too, was shocked, but still aimed his weapon at me. For the first time, I had a reason to be afraid of Bobby.

"Anna?" Dean asked shyly. His face contorted with disbelief, and I frowned as I noticed he used my middle name. I would explain all my stories to him later.

"Hello Dean." I replied coolly with a small smirk on my lips.


	9. This is going to be a long night

_Sorry for taking a long time to update. It's a short chapter, the next ones will be longer :)_

_Thank You Ormus45, you are what keeps me going lol_

Both Dean and Bobby stared at me in shock, their mouths slightly open. Dean blues eyes suddenly filled with hate and anger. I frowned and I slowly walked towards Dean.

"Don't come any closer! How can I be sure that you are really Anna?" Dean growled at me, which made me stop in my tracks. I looked towards Bobby for assistance, but remember I had left him the day after Dean died.

I looked behind me hoping to Cas, but he was not there. I guess this was the time he was giving me. What would happen after I got done seeing Dean? Would I leave with Castiel again or stay with Dean and Sam?

"Dean, it's really me. I am not a demon, or else I wouldn't get past the trapping symbols for demons only..and I helped somewhat getting you out of hell. I have a ton of things to explain to you, and I hope you understand." I calmly, but slowly began my walk towards Dean.

He looked the same, before he died. Tall, short brown hair, striking blue eyes, and a smile that melts my heart. He looked distressed and tired, I bet after coming out of hell. I wonder if he remembers it?

"Anna, you need to explain now! I'm sorry, but right now I'm not trusting anyone."

His words hurt me. And I decided I would have to explain everything. Right now, I needed Castiel by my side. He was becoming my best friend..

"Okay, well for starters my names not Anna, its Adara. Anna's my middle name. After you died…I went for help, The only person I knew that could know something or possible help me anyway. I went to Darken Rahl."

"The asshole you use to serve?" Dean questioned me. I giggled when he referred to Darken Rahl as an asshole.

"Yes, and he told me only an angel would be able to help me. And after weeks of searching for one, he came." I wasn't able to finish when a hand touched my shoulder. Dean pointed his weapon at the person behind me.

I looked over and it was Cas. He nodded his head and I stepped to the side. Dean looked surprised and angry, so did Bobby. Who was silent. I was surprised he didn't yell at me. I was prepared for it.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean yelled at Castiel who then walked forward, a few feet ahead of me.

"I am Castiel. I am an angel of the Lord."

"Yeah right, like I'm gunna believe that!" Dean continued to yell at Castiel who stood calmly. Suddenly a strike of lightening hit the ground behind when Castiel stood. I screamed as I almost hit me.

The lightening revealed huge giant black wings that spread out behind Castiel. I stared in aw, as I have never seen this. And I have known him for a while.

Dean stood very still. His stormy green eyes gazing at Castiel. I got up the nerve to walk over to Dean.

He looked nervous, so I reached down to grab hold of his right hand. He held mine tight, it was just as I had remembered. His large hand, soft and warm; holding my smaller hand always cold. He hated it when I put my cold hands on his neck.

I was tempted to do it, to break him out of his trance, but I contained myself. I was just happy to see Dean alive again.

"So.." Dean spoke to Castiel in a soft voice, which squeezing my hand tight. I figured I should just tell him that I am a warrior of God.

"Dean.." Dean broke his gaze from Castiel and looked into my violet eyes, searching for answers. And I felt suddenly naked around him. He looked down for a spit second and looked in my eyes once again. I noticed I was visibly shaking. Great…

"Dean, I have something to tell you.." I had no clue on how to say it in a way he wouldn't get mad at me. I lowered my eyes to the floor, all the sudden finding the floor the most interesting thing.

"Oh my God, Anna. You're pregnant aren't you?!" I tore my eyes from the floor shocked. Dean released my left hand and grabbed onto my arms, shaking me slightly. I opened my mouth in shock, thinking he would say something like that.

Dean and I have wanted to have children, but never did. And it was breaking my heart to tell him no.

"No, no, no! It's not that, Dean! It has to do with God.." I started shaking my head back and forth, saddened it wasn't what he wanted to hear. I know Dean still doesn't believe in God, even though an angel stands before him.

Dean pulled me into a bear hug, squeezing the life out of me. I leaned my head on his shoulder, glancing at Castiel. No doubt, he felt awkward standing there. His bright blue eyes held confusion. I tilted my head in curiosity as to what he was thinking.

Dean pulled me back roughly and told me to still down on the table where he had all his weapons. He started moving them away, making a spot for my to sit.

Oh, this was going to be a long night…


	10. Breakfast in bed

_I own nothing from Supernatural_

After an hour of talking to Dean, and the constant questions, and constantly repeating myself, he was quiet for five straight minutes now. Castiel had left after about ten minutes. He probably felt out of place.

"Soo..your real name is Adara. And you are a God warrior?" Dean asked for the hundredth time. I let out a long sigh and tried my best to keep my droopy eyes open.

We were sitting down inside the barn and I was leaning against him. My head on his shoulder. He was wide-awake, and I had no idea how he was doing it.

"Yes Dean. Yes. I've explained it already. Please, can we go somewhere to rest?" Dean seemed to think about his answer, and with a small nod, he stood up offering me his hand, which I took gratefully.

***

Sitting in his car again felt alien to me. I felt out of place. Dean remained silent driving, glancing at me every five minutes. I eventually gave up trying to fight sleep and rested my head against the passenger window.

***

I awoke in a nice hotel room. The room was lined with red and gold. I was lying on a nice queen size bed, with Dean nowhere in sight. I slowly sat up, groaning pushing the heels of my hands in my eyes. The door opened with a loud thump snapping me out of my concentration.

"Good morning sunshine! I got ya breakfast. Your favorite." Dean spoke in a cheerful voice while showing his gorgeous smile at me. I let a small smile spread across my lips and raced for the bag he was holding. When I reached him, he handed me my favorite food. Pancakes from McDonald's. Yummy, I felt my mouth water. I raced bag to the bed to eat.

We ate in silence, while Dean kept staring at me the whole time. I missed him terribly, even though he was with me again. My heart fluttered, but I knew he wanted to ask me loads of questions again.

"What's on your mind Dean?" I casually asked while throwing my trash away. I sat down across from him while he continued eating. His eyes filled with confusion and he pushed his food to the side. His green eyes stared in to my purple. I realized I haven't kissed him yet, and I wonder why I didn't kiss him yet. Maybe because he was bombarding me with questions.

"How did you meet this Castiel?" Dean's questions caught me off guard. I thought he would ask me something like 'what does an angel warrior do?

"Well, I was at a church-" Dean interrupted me with a shocked look on is face, "YOU were at a church?!" I shook off his question with a wave of my hand and raised my eyebrows at him.

"Like I was saying, I was at a church. And I was praying for you. Yes, Dean, I was praying. And he came and found me. And he showed me.." I stopped right there. Dean would never believe me about me witnessing Jesus. He would think I'm on drugs.

"Continue." Dean gently grabbed my hands and started caressing them. It was the first romantic thing he has done with me since I saw him.

"Well, I saw Jesus Christ. And I saw what happened Dean. How he had to carrying that horrible cross. He carried it for us. For our sins." Dean's eye went wide and he released my hands and leaned back far in his chair. I felt a frown cross my features. I was sad at how he didn't believe me. I knew I shouldn't have said that.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Anna..I mean Adara. You saw Jesus Christ?" I was surprised at how Dean raised his voice at me. I got angry and stood up, knocking the chair I was sitting on over.

"Listen Dean! I have no reason to lie to you. I bet if it wasn't for me trying my hardest to get you back, you would still be in Hell!" I saw the hurt in his eyes, and I needed to leave. Now.

I grabbed my jacket, pack of cigarettes, and walked fast to the door. Dean wrapped his hand right around my wrist, pulling me back to him.

"I'm sorry hun. This is all new to me. I never believed in angels or God. So you telling me this is new. Please forgive me." Dean whispered in my ear.

My blood was boiling, but I let go of it. I turned my body towards him and put my arms around his neck. His arms traveled to my lower back, pulling me closer to him. I inhaled his scent. Just as I remembered it. The smell of guns, burgers, and leather. I let out a small laugh as I thought he smelled like burgers.

"What?" Dean asked while still holding me tight. I replied softy with 'Nothing.'

"Adara." I let out a scream when Cas appeared behind Dean. Dean quickly turned around while releasing me, pulling out his knife and pointing it at Castiel.

"Dean don't!" I screamed while standing in front of Castiel who remained calm. After Dean put his gun away with a wary glance at Castiel, I stepped aside.

"What is it Cas?" I questioned while placing my arms across my chest. Castiel's eyes stayed on Dean the whole time, not glancing at me once. It worried me.

"It's about Sam Winchester."


	11. Sam's Power

_I know it's a really short chapter, well at least in my opinion lol Sorry for taking so long to update!_

**I do not own Supernatural.**

"Sam? What about Sammy?" Dean questioned Castiel who stood emotionless. Dean started to get aggravated when Cas didn't answer right away.

"He's with a demon." Castiel truthfully stated.

I stared in shock when Castiel said this. Dean looked full blown fury and ran to the side of the bed to grab his jacket and gun. He raced back to where I stood, grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door.

"Dean! Dean, slow down. Where are we going?" I asked with trying to pry Dean's hands from my arm.

He stopped in the middle of the hall, making me crash into him. It didn't seem to faze Dean as he pulled out his cell phone. He still didn't answer my question.

While Dean was messing with his phone, I ran back to our room to grab my agiel. Castiel left and the room was empty.

"Anna! I mean Adara! Quit dragging ass and let's go!" Dean shouted in the hallway. I stopped where I was and stayed put. I was not about to take orders from Dean. Even though I loved him.

Dean called my name again, and ran back to where I stood, just outside the door of our room. He grabbed my arm again, and my response was to pull away shoving my agiel in his face.

"Where are we going Dean? I'm not going to ask you again." I questioned again with venom dripping in my voice. His eyes traveled to my weapon then back to my face. He took a long breath and replied in a soft voice, "We are going to prove this Castiel wrong. Sammy wouldn't hook up with a demon."

I nodded my head, even though I knew Cas wasn't lying to us.

Dean drove fast, ignoring the stop signs and speeding limits. I was afraid of running into a cop, then having Dean lie his ass off to get out of it. I chewed on my nails and stared out the window. For the first time in Dean's car. It was silent.

Dean's cell phone took us to an old warehouse. Scrape metal everywhere, along with glass. I tip-toed my way around the glass, trying not to make any noise. While Dean on the other hand, didn't care. It seemed to me, that he was trying to signal an alarm.

Dean and I made our way inside the warehouse undetected. We heard voices and carefully positioned ourselves to where no one could see us. Everything was quiet, then a small stone hit me in the face. I turned to figure out what or who had done it. Dean had an angry look on his face, and harshly pointed his finger to the direction of the noise.

I saw Sam, a woman, and a man tied up in a chair. Sam put his hand up; I couldn't see his face, because his back was turned towards me. The woman Sam was with was beautiful. Long dark brown hair, olive skin, and dark brown eyes. I leaned over to get a closer look at the man tied up in the chair. I saw his black eyes. Now, I understood why Dean made me wait.

Suddenly, the demon opened his mouth and black smoke poured out of it. Sam was exorcising the demon!

"How did it feel?" The woman asked Sam while patting his arm, then his back.

"It felt good."

I shot a look at Dean, whose face was clearly in shock. Dean looked at me and waved at me to go in.

"Sam!" Dean yelled while Sam turned around abruptly, face in shock. Dean punched Sam in the face and ran after the woman.

I grabbed my agiel and whipped it at Sam, pointing it directly towards his neck. I could break it if I wanted to..

"Ruby?" Dean's voice echoed in the room. I lowered my weapon and shot a nasty look at Sam.

Cas was right. Sam was getting help with a demon. A demon who I hated.

I stood a distance away from Dean and Ruby. I would kill her, and I knew it.

"Help you?!" Dean yelled in Sam's face while turning towards me. Dean walked out of the room, not waiting for me.

"Why would we help you? You are nothing, but a shadow of your former self." I hissed at Ruby, not caring if the question Dean asked was directed at Sam or Ruby.

Dean waited patiently for me in the car. I felt horrible, yet full of rage. When I get something I love back, someone has always gotta ruin it for me.

What are we going to do with Sam now??


	12. Time

_Thanks for the reviews! They mean a lot, and keep me going ;) This chapter was a bit difficult to write. I am trying to keep up with the plot on TV, but I am also adding Legend of the Seeker soon. Note: for Supernatural, I try to follow with the series, but this chapter was for season 4 of Supernatural, like the first couple episodes of Supernatural, while Legend of the Seeker, I will write that on my own, seeing as my OC was immortal. I am going to add some more Lord Rahl in soon, who doesn't love him lol Thanks All!!_

**I do not own Supernatural **

Dean refused to talk about Sam. He just drove and mumbled curse words under his breath. I could tell how angry he was. I didn't blame him.

We arrived back at the hotel to find Castiel sitting on the bed.

"Cas..you were right." I truthfully stated. I knew Cas was telling the truth, but Dean always has his doubts.

"You seem like the guy who can be a real dick!" Dean shouted at Castiel, who simply stood up and walked towards me.

"Why do you say that?" Castiel questioned Dean. Dean stepped in front of me. Blocking my view of the angel.

"Well, for starters, you burned the eyes out of an innocent woman!" Dean shouted in Castiel's face.

"I told her to turn back. My true appearance does go well with humans. My voice and form can hurt humans." Castiel calmly stated. Castiel stood still as a statue. Waiting for more of Dean's wrath.

"You! Your voice almost made me deaf! Why don't you do us a favor and leave!" Dean yelled angrily.

Castiel nodded and vanished, leaving a light breeze on my face. Dean turned towards me with the look of death written all over his face.

"You know, you didn't have to be so mean to him!" I yelled while walking towards the bathroom. Dean followed suit, his loud steps behind me.

I grew angry and stopped in my tracks, causing Dean to crash into me, I stood my ground.

"Hey! He's a dick!"

"He pulled you out of hell Dean!" I raced to the bathroom and slammed the door in his face.

I couldn't bear to look at him. How can he treat someone who saved him, and be a dick about it?

"Adara! Open the door!" Dean pounded his fists on the door, causing it to shake.

I complied, opening the door. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Sam is your brother, Dean. You didn't even let him explain himself."

"I could say the same about you!" Dean hissed, while reaching for my arms, pulling me closer to him. His words hurt, it stung my heart.

I leaned my head on his shoulder, feeling relaxed. He inhaled a deep breath, and exhaled.

"Yeah..you're right. I let him explain himself, but it better be a good reason. I'm telling ya!"

I tilted my head towards him, lifting my head a little. Dean smiled down at me, making me melt instantly. My heart fluttered in my chest, as he leaned down. His soft lips grazed mine. I felt the stubble of his chin brush against my soft skin. Dean deepened the kiss, while I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Four months without Dean killed me. Truth be told, a Mord-Sith can love. I remembered my sister, Cara, telling me how she loved Richard, but cared for Zed and the other woman, who's name I cannot remember.

Dean pulled back, we both gasped for air. His green eyes, softly stared at mine. He came rushing towards me again, this time pulling me up so my legs wrapped around his waist.

He kissed much harder than I expected, but I went with it. Enjoying to have him to myself again.

A soft cough interrupted us, making us pull apart fast. Sam was standing in the doorway, a smug look on his face.

Dean's face was flushed red; no doubt mine looked the same. I gently grabbed Dean's hand, squeezing it to reassure him.

"Dammit Sammy, do you have any idea how long I was down there without a woman?"

I slapped Dean on the arm, pulling away my hand. I walked to the center of the room and sat down on the bed. I looked in Dean's direction.

"Heyy, you know I didn't mean it like that. It's just, I've missed you." Dean said while rushing towards me, getting down on his knees, reaching for my hands, caressing them. I looked up at Sam, hoping Dean would get the picture and ask Sam some questions.

I could never be angry at Dean. No matter what he did. Dean stood up, trying to look tall against his much taller brother.

"Sam, what did that demon bitch make you do?" Dean questioned Sam, whose face flushed bright red.

Sam looked down, fumbling with a button on his shirt. He lifted his head, looking at me, then Dean.

"She didn't do anything Dean. We are doing good! Don't you see?-"

"What I see is you using your demon powers, when you know you are NOT suppose to. Jeez Sammy. What the hell?" Dean walked right up to Sam.

I thought Dean was going to punch Sam again, or Sam was going to punch Dean. I still sat on the bed, I reached for my agiel. I wouldn't use it, only if I needed to of course. With Sam using his powers, he scared me. Even though I would never admit that out loud.

"We are getting rid of the demons, without killing people Dean! It's better that way." Sam replied harshly, fists going into balls. I could see the white of his knuckles, and I knew he was trying to keep himself under control.

"Better for who Sammy? For you or that demon bitch that's lied to us before." Dean yelled again, and I decided it was time for me to step in.

"Dean..just drop it for now okay? Let's go visit Bobby. Please, he might help us." I suggested, playing with my fingers.

Dean's face softened, so did Sam's. After five minutes of what seemed to me like a staring contest between the two brothers, they slowly nodded their heads at me.

We packed our things and headed out for Bobby's house. I knew Dean was pissed as hell at Sam, but he would have to get over it. Sam was his brother, no matter what. There are words unspoken between Dean and I, but in time, we'll get to it.

_Review Please :) Let me know what you think! I am open to anything!_


	13. Where Am I?

_Sorry for the long update! Hope you like this chapter, I threw a twist in this one lol_

_I do not own Supernatural. _

"Bobby." I greeted the middle-aged man walking down his stairs leading to his porch. He smiled and gave both Sam and Dean hugs.

I always shook his hand, hugging just wasn't my thing, except for Dean. I stood off to the side, letting my thoughts dance in my brain. I haven't see Castiel in a while…I hope he's all right.

"You got a case for us Bobby?" Sam casually asked while taking a sip from his beer.

We were in Bobby's kitchen, beers in hand, except for me. I stood of to the side, waiting for my chance to speak to Bobby alone. Dean seemed like he couldn't stand the sight of Sam.

"Yeah, demon activity in Mississippi. Omens are just everywhere. Storms, tornadoes, you name it, it's there." Bobby stated while standing up to throw out his empty beer bottle.

"Hello? Yeah, give me a sec." Sam's cell phone went off, causing me to come back to reality. Dean watched Sam with curious eyes. As did I. Sam must have noticed, because he excused himself to go talk outside. Said it was an 'important phone call'.

"Bobby, I gotta tell you something." Dean whispered to Bobby in a low voice. Bobby's eyes traveled over Dean's face and mine. I sat down in Sam's seat, twirling my agiel in my right hand.

"What? Are you two getting married?" Bobby raised his eyebrows at Dean. Dean folded his hands on the table, trying to calm himself down. I've seen him do this plenty of times.

"No, Bobby. It's about Sam. He's using his 'special powers'." I expressed truthfully, and explained to Bobby what Dean and I saw.

Bobby was silent, his mouth hung slightly as he listened to Dean and I. Sam was not back yet, and I was half-tempted to go check up on him.

Dean and Bobby began talking; I sat quietly, and stood up. I wanted to go check up on Sam. Walking through Bobby's house, I careless glanced and touched some old books, and items. Various weapons lay askew. Me only walking to the front door, I count five guns hidden.

"Oh Sam!" I laughed out loud while holding my hand over my heart. Sam gave me a funny look then chuckled. Just as I was opening the door to find Sam, he was walking back in.

I had asked Bobby not to say anything to Sam about what Dean and I told him. Bobby got us new leads on yellow eyes. The demon that killed Sam and Dean's mother. Bobby agreed after ten minutes of asking him to stay silent.

Dean and I were sleeping on Bobby's floor in his small study, leading to the kitchen. Dean was still 'iffy' on Castiel. I told him not to worry, that Cas was here to help. Sam was sleeping peacefully on the couch.

Dean had his arm wrapped around my body, but I still couldn't sleep, maybe it was because he face was in the crook of my neck and was snoring? I felt his drool, I'm assuming it was going down my neck. If I tried moving, Dean would hold me tighter. Not that I minded, but I needed space to breath.

"Adara. Wake up.." I woke up to Castiel's voice calling my name. I couldn't turn my head to see where he was, so I again tried to pry Dean's hands away from my body. After two minutes I did.

Castiel was standing in Bobby's kitchen leaning on the counter. I felt a mess; my hair was filled with knots, clothes wrinkled, and Dean's drool down my neck. Gross.

"Cas? What's wrong?" I whispered once standing in front of the angel. He looked in my eyes hard, and then his eyes traveled to sleeping Dean.

Castiel didn't answer my question, but continued to stare at Dean. Dean stirred, and sat up slowly. Dean's eyes immediately came to mine. Dean stood up fast; too fast, he stumbled at bit.

Castiel and I stood there quietly as Dean rushed up to Cas.

"Can you give us a minute please?" Dean asked me, while crossing his arms over his chest, staring at Castiel.

I shrugged and walked to the fridge, I was thirsty. I grabbed a glass of milk while walking to the window. Something didn't feel right to me.

"You should learn to treat me, with some respect. I dragged you out of hell; I can throw you back in." Castiel said to Dean with his deep haunting voice.

My mouth dropped. I didn't think Castiel would say something like that. What did Dean say?

"Dean?" I asked while setting my glass on the small table. Dean's eyes turned to met mine, and he frowned.

I felt light headed all the sudden. I put my hand on the counter to steady myself.

"Adara? What's wrong?" Dean quickly asked while rushing towards me.

I didn't have time to answer as I felt the world spin beneath my feet. It wasn't like traveling when I was with Castiel. This time…it was different.

I heard Dean scream my name. Then all was silent.

I felt to the ground. Opening my eyes, I saw I was in a dark desert. The skies were green, and the ground gray with hard stones and sand. Where was I?

I wasn't in the underworld, and I didn't think I was in hell.

Lightening struck the skies, making me jump. I remained seated on the ground. Off in the distance I saw a person walking. I managed to stand up on shaky legs. I felt weak without my agiel, but I still knew how to fight hand-to-hand. The figure that was walking turned out to be a man, dressed in a fancy suit with silver hair and blue eyes. He had a sick grin on his face, which made me want to slap it off.

"You must be Dean's _squeeze_."

_Cliffhanger! I'm evil today lol review pretty please :)_


End file.
